


The White Tiger

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, But Genji's gonna try anyway, Cliche, F/M, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Mistaken Identity, Plot, Reader doesn't trust the mushy shit, Smut, Two Smuts, actual fucking plot, supportive side character, weird i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Rating for eventual smut. Reader is DFAB. Reader is a city guard in a vaguely Asian setting in the past and meets the White Tiger God one day after a shift at work. Somewhat inspired by Tamora Pierce andEonandEonaby Alison Goodman.





	1. Trust Must be Earned

"Captain! Sir! I'm here!" you called to the man ahead of you. You carried with you a long glaive, a long staff with a double-edged blade on the top, hefting it as best you could to keep the butt from dragging on the ground.

You ran up to your boss, the Captain of the Guard, and your current shiftmate. They both wore full suits of clay-brown wooden armour, held together by red knots of rope. Pieces of polished bronze were layered over the wood in some places to add extra protection. The captain's helmet sported a fluffed animal tail on the top, matching the red rope, marking his rank above yours.

"You're late to your shift, Guardsman," he warned, "And put on your helmet. I'll have to find a replacement if you take an arrow to the skull."

"Yessir," you said, pulling it down over your hair. A spiked-shaped piece hung down from the front to cover your forehead, but you saw out of it well enough.

"Finally, I can go home."

"Sir!" you and your companion said in unison as your boss walked away, leaving you to your duty.

Said companion turned to look down at you. He clapped you on the back, a hollow thunk against the armour. You nearly fell. You blushed in frustration, because you had just gotten used to the extra weight. He always had a kind word or two for you, even though you were the runt of the guards. You inherited this duty from your father, a tall and strong man, but you inherited your stature from your mother, a small and delicate woman.

"I know, it'll be fine," you sighed, parroting what your companion had said many times before. You were always stuck guarding an entrance to the city that few used. Nothing ever went wrong, so you couldn't fail.

So little went on that you and your fellow guardsman practiced fighting. His kindness and patience extended to trying to help you get stronger and fight better. Maybe get promoted from this particular dull station. Neither of you were trying to actually cut or stab one another with the blade, but used the shafts like battlestaves, attempting to knock each other to the ground. You initially thought your small stature would give you an advantage in speed, but time and time again, your feet were knocked from underneath you.

Your friend patted your shoulder amiably when you decided you had had enough. The gloves from your uniform protected you from scrapes when you fell, but you were going to go home with bruises under your clothing from hitting the ground. You could only accumulate so many before yielding for the day. The practice was good exercise, but you knew in your gut you were hitting a wall. You stopped learning after a while. And your friend, while good company, was no teacher.

You didn't dally on the way to the barracks to change out of your uniform after your shift ended. But you did take a badly-maintained side road. It had less people on it. You were in no more mood for people after work. So it shocked you when a gloved hand landed on your shoulder.

"Excuse me, Guardsman," said a chipper male voice behind you.

You spun the sharp end of your glaive down and then up behind you, intending to gut whoever it was that got so close to you. Or at least warn them to back off.

"Careful, that is important."

The loud _tunk_ of metal against metal flipped a switch inside you, and you went into full alert. You twisted around and jumped back, glaive held defensively. A fully-armoured man stood there, combat-ready, and short sword level with the blade of your glaive. You spied a longer sword strapped to his back. It insulted you that he only stooped to using the smaller sword against you. Your gaze flicked from his weapons to his face, but it was covered by a mask in the shape of a large cat.

That put you into a different kind of alert. No one dressed like that in this area, or any area of which you knew.

"Think about this," the dangerous-looking stranger said, "Do I look like someone you can defeat?"

"I have a right to defend myself," you countered.

"I am not attacking," he claimed.

"Then...why is your sword out?"

"You nearly sliced my dick in half."

"Then don't sneak up on me. It's suspicious."

This man snuck up on you while you were in guards' colours; you had good reason to be defensive. He sighed. It raised your hackles that he spoke to you from behind a mask. But then he huffed in amusement and sheathed his sword, which rested against his lower back. You didn't know how to feel then.

"I have seen you fight. You would not be able to defend yourself," the man said, waving his hand dismissively.

Your hands tightened on the shaft of your glaive.

"So you came here to insult me. And you have been spying on me."

"No. And yes."

"Tell me the truth."

"Fine. I will tell the truth," he said more seriously and sheathed his sword. He spoke from his chest, "We are alone, you are the weaker of the two of us, I could have killed you five minutes ago, and I did not. That is not my intention."

Damn him. He was right. Taking a side route today turned out to be unwise. Your hands twisted so tightly on of the shaft of your glaive, that you'd have blisters if not for your gloves. Your life could end today, and you could do very little to stop it. You hated this. If only you were a better warrior.

"What do you want?" you growled.

"To train you."

Now that sounded too good to be true. There had to be a catch.

"In exchange for...?"

"Nothing." 

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," he confirmed.

"I don't have anything for you to take from me, anyway," you told him, just in case he was still planning to kill you and take your money.

He didn't look like he needed it, though. His armour was the fanciest you had ever seen, although you didn't get out much. The silver mail protecting his body made your bronze look like dull, used cast iron. It was polished so brightly, that you could probably use it as mirror to pick your teeth. You couldn't miss his fiercely crafted helm and spaulders in the shape of a growling cats' heads. A bright, white plume that put your captain's to blushing shame adorned the top of his helm. So shiny and so well-crafted, almost _divinely_ crafted. You asked him what it was.

"The White Tiger."

"You mean you're...?"

He nodded.

You started in astonishment, lifting a foot to step back. The White Tiger god stood before you. Offering to train you. You don't turn down a god, but you shouldn't trust them, either. They usually required favours in return. Maybe he was going to try to trick you, but you weren't going to make it easy for him.

"Why me, then?"

"I am bored."

Tch. Such a god thing to say. You didn't like the idea of being a god's plaything, but maybe you could get something useful out of this. And deal with the consequences later.

"Fine. Say I agree to let you teach me," the White Tiger dipped his chin at the word 'let', "what now? What do we do?"

"I need to fight you myself to see how much training you have had. To know where to start."

That was reasonable.

"Okay. When? Now?"

"Why not?" He made no move to unsheathe his swords. "Show me what you got."

You attacked with your glaive with the intention to knock him off his feet like usual, but he dodged and somehow got in close. Your eyes followed his movements to a point, but you lost him after a few. He pushed you in the chest with the flat of his palm. You lost balance and fell back, but he caught you. All movement halted, and you were flustered when you realized he held you in a dip like a court lady at a dance.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" you said, flailing angrily before he released, and you landed on the ground.

You were no court lady. You got to your feet, using your glaive to help you stand. Your feet scraped against the ground as you assumed the stance you were taught when always faced your kind fellow guardsman.

"Again?" the White Tiger asked, amused.

You held your weapon in both hands in front of you. They twisted on the shaft. You would love to get the chance to render him speechless by knocking the air out of his lungs with the butt of your glaive.

The White Tiger disarmed you this time, laid you out on your back and held the blade of your glaive against your neck.

"Perhaps we should strip down to the basics," he said decidedly, stepping back and taking the blade away.

You shot him a suspicious look for his wording, but what he said had wisdom. You took your glaive from him and put it aside, and the White Tiger respectfully placed his swords against a tree. The next hour passed much like the sparring between yourself and your shiftmate. Except the White Tiger would halt the fight often and adjust your arms, legs, or posture.

"Hit me here," he said, patting a gap in his armour, "And keep your elbow in, it's giving away your next move."

You lost track of time incorporating his bits of advice and trying to keep up with him. You suspected the White Tiger was holding back, because he didn't throw you to the ground again. In fact, he let you take advantage of his top-heavy, muscular figure, and knock /him/ down. The sun was nearly down the last time he let you get the upper hand; the light was yellow and waning.

"Let us see how much you learned today. I won't hold back."

You'd be lying if you said you weren't shaken. A basic stance came to mind first, one hand in a fist, and one in front with a flat palm. The White Tiger mirrored you, except he curled his fingers towards his palms like claws.

You made the first move, sending a fist towards what you thought was an opening. A roar seared the air, and he grabbed your fist. You froze, and he bashed you in the side of the head with his free fist, fully disorienting you. He sank low and swept your legs with one of his, then guided you to land face-first as you fell. He gathered your arms behind you and sat with a knee on either side of your hips. His knees tightened slightly.

You tried to free yourself, but you only succeeded in smacking the side of your face back against the ground when he didn't let go. He purred in triumph, a deep and slow sound that vibrated in your stomach.

"Are you surprised?" you asked flatly, and some dirt snuck into your mouth as you talked. You made a face, pressing your lips together.

"No," the White Tiger said.

He lifted each knee to get up and free you from his hold. He momentarily placed his gloved hand in the middle of your back before straightening up. The imprint lingered and a chill tickled up to the base of your skull. Not ill feelings, but you still scrambled away as soon as you could. You rose to your feet, angrily demanding answers with your eyes, about why this god made you feel this way.

He crossed his arms tightly and burst out laughing. He tucked his head down, like he was trying to hold the sound in. "Your face!"

You weren't getting any answers for now. You sniffed at him.

He quieted down to a smirk behind his helm and said, "Come back tomorrow at the same time."


	2. Why is Everything About THAT?

The thought of not showing tomorrow and forgetting the whole thing tugged weakly at the back of your mind, but it was small enough to ignore. All the time spent just going about your business, your little insignificant life, left you with a thirst for adventure. The thirst had you, and you didn't even know.

The White Tiger had you show up after every shift you had. He somehow knew your work schedule. But you put that aside, because you saw improvement. You started to win more often while sparring with your coworker. He noticed the first time he landed on his back instead of you.

He groaned from the ground. You bent down to grasp his hand and help him up. He groaned equally as loudly coming up.

"You're different today," he said, smacking different sections of his armour to get the dust off.

"Yeah," you said vaguely, deciding what to say next. You grabbed his glaive and yours and handed your companion his. Surely, he wouldn't believe you about being trained by a god.

"What happened? Have you been sparring with someone else?" he teased, lightly punching your arm.

"Ummm," you replied. You were redfaced, wide-eyed, and terrible at keeping a secret.

Your friend leaned forward and smirked. "Finally found a _friend_ to help you out," he said, and he winked with a goofy grin. He thought you needed a good, rough roll in the hay. You already felt inadequate on your feet, being on your back would probably not be much better.

"Absolutely not."

"I may be simple, but I know people. You are better than the captain treats you." He nodded to himself, the teasing nature of his voice gone. "I'm not surprised someone else saw this and wanted to help out."

"I do appreciate it, although I don't trust him."

"Tsk, you never trust anyone. I suppose that's why you still have a job," he said, grinning at you, "You can sniff out the troublemakers."

You punched your friend in a gap in his armour, where his arm met his torso. He flinched but giggled.

The White Tiger trained you, as he said he would. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. That had you suspicious.

"Tell me the truth," you said one day. "Why do you want to teach me?"

"I like fighting. It is a worthy challenge," he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, making the tail on his helm swish, "I also like teaching it. I get a swell of pride seeing you improve," he said. Then he said more lightly, more playfully, "Perhaps one day we could do more than fight."

You snorted at his attempt to flirt and nodded at him, "Let's go."

That training session went the same as the ones before. But the _why_ still nagged at you. You weren't special. In fact, you considered yourself weaker than the average guardsman. You couldn't concentrate properly during training. You managed to hide it from the White Tiger until he landed a punch on your face.

Holding your aching nose with one hand, and tapping your upper lip with your fingertips for blood with the other, you realized he'd never hit you in the face before. You also realized he'd stopped attacking. You regarded him through tears streaming down your face.

"What is wrong, today?" the White Tiger god asked, putting a hand on your shoulder. He rubbed with his thumb. "Are you sick?"

"No," you protested, taking his hand away.

You took a step back, disengaged from the fight.

"I just...I don't understand. Why are you doing this for me? I am grateful, don't get me wrong. I just..."

"You do not trust me. You trust me not to kill you every time we train, but you don't trust me. You are a confusing person."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, I have hid too much for from you. You never asked me much. Maybe it is time I showed you something."

The White Tiger god reached up and worked his helm upwards. He lifted it up and off his head. He had a small smile, waiting for your reaction. You were shocked, taking a step back. Your grip on your glaive loosened, then you dropped it and fell prostrate to the ground. This was not the reaction he was hoping for.

"Why are you...?" He nudged your helmet with his foot.

When you lifted your head, you yelled, "Are you crazy?!"

He stepped back. The second son of the emperor, Prince Genji, gazed down at you, his brows knit together in confusion. You were thinking back to all the times you sassed him, or worse, _hit_ him.

"You know what the punishment is for disrespect to members of the royal family!" you went on yelling. "How could you trick me?!"

"I-I thought you knew! Who did you think I was?"

"I thought you were..." you stopped. You felt foolish. You thought a human was a god. This man seemed exactly the type to laugh at you for it. You awkwardly got to your feet. "Nothing! Leave me alone. Let me do my job. Don't tell anyone!"

You felt the ensuing silence, and his gaze, on your back and shoulders as you turned around, picked up your glaive, and stalked away, anger, nervousness, and embarrassment bouncing around inside you like pinballs. Hopefully, he listened to you and forgot the whole thing. The last thing you needed was to be relieved from your job.

The next week you took more busy routes back to the barracks and back home. You hurried home quickly, a confusing feeling mentally on your heels. You missed the man who had trained you. The man who you had begrudgingly admired as a god and turned out to be mortal. Your life was empty and boring without your training sessions with the prince. At the end of a week without seeing Prince Genji, you mentally kicked yourself, because you were going to ask your shiftmate about him instead of forgetting about him.

"Heeey," you asked as casually you could.

"Hmm?"

"You know anything about Prince Genji?"

He paused.

"Yeah, some. Waddya wanna know?"

"I dunno. Anything. How does he fit in with the royal family?"

All the of members of the royal family have a history of drama. They live out a soap opera, heads up their own asses, behind gilded doors on the masses' dime. You weren't sure you wanted to get tangled up in that.

"You know how it is; he doesn't get along with his family. But who among them does?" He shrugged. "But here's the interesting thing, since he isn't the heir, he can skip off on some adventure. Do whatever he wants. Then he comes home, hangs around, gets into another fight, and leaves again."

"Ah. What about him and Prince Hanzo?"

"The rumour is they get along like fire and water."

"I get that they're opposites, but what does that even mean?"

He shrugged.

"I am no philosopher."

You hummed in agreement. Neither of you had a fondness for flowery words and hidden meanings.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "I remember I heard another rumour about Prince Genji. He's home now, because Emperor Sojiro is tired of him spending money on those adventures."

"Really? I never heard this."

"You should join me for a drink sometime. I hear all sorts of things."

"Ahhhh, no," you said, waving his suggestion off, "Last time that happened, someone propositioned me."

Your companion went silent then. He doubled over a bit and wheezed. Then he leaned further and wheezed louder.

"Stop laughing," you ordered him.

"I...can't breathe..." he whispered out. His face such a deep red that he'd be choking in any other circumstance.

"Please..." he touched your arm, snorting and making all sorts of ridiculous noises.

You batted it away. "No."

You watched him shake a little more before straightening up and continuing. He spoke while wiping his face dry with his palms.

"Anyway, he could teach you a thing or two. Word is, he's bedded half the city, men _and_ women. You should seek his wisdom," he said, wiggling his hips in a suggestive manner.

"Ahhhh, no. Thank you. You _loon_."

The truth was, you did seek him out. Intending to demand answers. To shake him and make the truth fall out. The truth of why you had fallen for a spelunking ladies' man. You returned to the side road where you originally found him. You paced back and forth, glaring around, and holding your glaive tightly. Your fingers ached by the time a familiar voice called to you. You don't know what he said or had any intention of replying. You just whipped around to face him.

"How many?" you demanded.

"How many what?"

"How many...have you fucked? You wanna fuck me, too? This is a very strange way to court someone. Is this how the women in the palace like it? Some sparring and a fuck after?"

Genji snorted in disgust.

"No. Court ladies are like icicles in clothing. They give me the cold shoulder and chase after my brother instead, because he's the heir. I like the people outside the castle much better. They don't treat me like I am not good enough for them."

Genji's face had a mixture of the previous disgust and a new emotion. Sadness, or maybe disappointment.

"You listened to the rumours about me," Genji stated.

"It's what I heard, yes."

"Did you hear about how I never stay at home?"

"Yes."

"Did you think about why?"

Guilt nagged at your mind for a reason you couldn't grasp yet. "No. I didn't."

"Because I know there is a whole world outside the city. Outside the petty bickering of the court inside the palace," Genji told you earnestly. He spoke passionately, but his story had recently taken a sad turn, so spoke quietly the more he went on, "My father knows this, and it is why he let me fly the cage. But the court pressured him to lock me back in. I don't blame my father, but I resent this. I miss meeting so many interesting people. I write to them often, but it is not the same."

You regarded him with a pitying frown. Prince Genji was not the man you thought he was.

"You're lonely," you stated.

Genji looked down to the side, the least proud you had ever seen him.

"We could still train," you offered. "If that's what you want."

His black eyes met yours, shiny with emotion. "I do."

You gestured silently for him to walk with you to the usual spot where you trained. "I won't tell anyone," you whispered, gripping his arm.

"It's okay," he said, smiling weakly at you.

A comfortable silence blanketed you both as you walked. Halfway there, Genji spoke up.

"We don't have to do... _that_. To fuck, in your 'eloquent' words."

"We don't?" you asked, surprised.

"No," he said, "Do you think that when I spent all that time out of the city, all I did was hop from bed to bed?"

"...Guess not."

It didn't take long for you to reconsider, however.

"Maybe we could do... _that_."

"Truly?"

"Maybe," you mumbled.

"Oh, you are shy!" he exclaimed loudly, "How cute."

"Shut up," you said, shoving him in the arm. Or you tried to. You might as well be shoving a grown tree. He just grinned back.

You continued walking alongside him. He stopped you with a hand to your arm.

"I was serious before. We can stop at any time, but I would like to pleasure you in my bed. Just once."

You pushed his hand away.

"Once?! Like the rest of your lovers? And where are they?"

He flinched, not expecting that reply.

"It could be more than once," he said quietly, "if you wish."

The serious look in his eyes scared you, but you did want this. So did the tingling flesh between your legs.

"Alright. Once."

Genji was all smiles at that, like a pleased cat, rubbing his shoulder against yours affectionately as you walked together. He invited you to his room on your next free day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DFAB Reader smut in the next chapter!


	3. Eager But Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poutypanic didn't realize this reader was a virgin! So if you didn't know either, now you do! I realize realistic loss of virginity is more awkward than how I write it, but I still like the sentiment for some reason.

You showed up at the palace and expected to be chased off. Instead, you told the nearest servant your name, and they told you to wait. Another servant came and led you deeper into the palace. You lost track of the lefts and rights, but you saw less and less people as you went. Your current guide handed you over to another servant, who took you through some rooms, of which you were too nervous to take in any details. You were finally left in a spacious bedroom. Candles and light streaming in through some half-open, long curtains lit the room enough for you to see the shape of everything, but the colours were muted and soft. After taking your surroundings, and concluding that the prince had much nicer things than you, you got undressed and left your clothes on a nearby recliner. It only made sense to be naked.

You were wondering what was going to happen next, when Genji let himself into the room and closed the door behind him. Also naked. You gave him an appalled look.

"Won't they see you?"

They, being the servants.

"They are used to it."

You vaguely wondered if you could get transferred to guarding the prince instead of your current post and blushed.

"I see you are ready," he said, noting your nakedness.

"Is this not what I'm supposed to do...?"

Genji laughed at you, again, but it set you more at ease than annoyed you this time.

"You look..."

His eyes left yours, and they wandered your body. He was drinking in your body, whereas you stared hard at him like you were sizing him up. Inspected him. You wanted to know everything about the body of the man who was going to be your first time. The teal outline of a tiger was tattooed clawing its way up his arm from his wrist. The head of the tiger bared its fangs on his chest. He was muscled and lean, as you expected from a warrior like Prince Genji. Other than that, he had been gifted with a slim waist and wide shoulders. Shoulders and arms you wished he would use to pick you up and...you don't know. Maybe he would show you today.

Genji had moved closer, and him placing his hand on your waist snapped you out of your inspection. It made you feel better but only temporarily. You were back to nervous again.

It was then that you noticed the thin scars cutting up and down his stomach and chest. They were everywhere. So many. A few even marred his cheeks. Only, 'marred' wasn't the right word. Your lips parted in awe. What a strong warrior he must be, to come back from so many injuries. They were more like permanent, visible milestones, each marking a battle. Maybe one day Genji would tell you how he got them.

"You are quiet," he said. His voice vibrated with nervousness. "See something you don't like?"

"No. Not at all," you replied, tentatively pressing the pad of your pointer finger on a particularly long scar that cut diagonally down his torso. He didn't stop you, and you traced it all the way down to find...a strong hand squeezing the head of a medium-sized dick. Thank the gods he wasn't huge. You covered his fingers and helped his squeeze tighter.

You looked up at Genji to seek his approval, and he dove in for a lingering kiss.

"Sorry, I got carried away," he said, pulling back but staying close enough to nuzzle the tip of your nose. He shifted his hold so that your hand directly squeezing his cock. He pumped your hand up and down the shaft.

"No, it's fine," you replied. Your thoughts were steadily reducing in number. "Do it again."

His hand left yours, and he used both to gently hold your face still for the kisses he placed on it. Your hands greedily wandered the front of his body, taking a handful of one of his firm, warm pectoral, and then taking in the shape of his arms. Genji opened his mouth and something sharp grazed your bottom lip. Your eyes flew open in surprise.

"Whoa!" you exclaimed.

You leaned back to look for the surprise object. You spied two canines slipping back into Genji's mouth when he closed his lips. Longer than any human had any business having.

"You gonna explain that?" you demanded, even though could already feel ghost pricks all over your shoulders and neck. He lifted his upper lip and poked at one of his fangs with the tip of his tongue.

"The White Tiger grants my family certain...gifts," he said.

He purred, like the first time you heard it. You instinctively tilted your head, exposing your neck. A hand dropped from your face to the side of your neck. Genji pressed his mouth to the other side, his teeth making tiny indents in the skin. Testing. You brought your hand up to the back of his head. His black hair was soft, and messy, from always being beneath his helmet. Genji's mouth closed, his soft lips brushing against your neck.

"You like this?" he asked in a whisper.

"Don't stop."

Genji gently bit your neck again and again, never breaking the skin. The sensations travelled down your body, building the need between your legs. Your inhales were audible. Until you had enough and pulled away.

"Now we start?" you asked, the words coming out breathy.

"If you are ready."

You nodded. You trained with a god. Not really, but you believed you did. If you could do that, you can do this, you reasoned. The tiger's roar cut through the air again, and he lifted you from under your ass. He carried you to the bed and tossed you back onto it. Before you could protest being manhandled, he jumped on you, pinning you to the bed with a hungry kiss. The head of his dick trailed along your stomach as his lips went down your neck to continue his passionate assault.

"Wait, wait," you said, putting his shoulders.

"Is something the matter? Do you want to stop?"

"No, I just," you pushed gently on his arms, "I feel trapped."

You plead with him with your eyes and hoped you weren't ruining the mood. He sat up. Genji surveyed your body from above, humming in thought.

"Do not look so sorry. We can do it like this."

Genji's gentlemanly treatment relaxed you. He reminded you softly that you could stop at any time. He scooted forward, and your open legs draped over his thighs. He held his cock steady, and gently pushed inside you. You expected some pain and did feel some, but you still frowned up at him for it.

"It is fortunate that you are so slick for me. Makes this easier," he bragged, watching his cock penetrate you. You tried to sit up and smack him for it, but it stretched suddenly and you winced in pain. "Stop moving; it will hurt less. Relax."

You lay back, and it was true. The pain went away. You flexed experimentally, and he groaned in pleasure but scolded you again. Genji was right again, it did burn to do even that.

"I am going to move, and it will hurt. Tell me if you wish me to stop."

You nodded. You couldn't believe you had to hand control over to this man to avoid the extra pain of being stretched. Your face was a permanent flushed just thinking about it. But you wanted him to take you, to be your first time, so you stayed quiet.

Genji withdrew slowly and thrust back in. Gently, but it was enough for you to feel pain again, but also the building of something good inside you; the reason that people must like doing this. He sped up, and you gasped at the increased sensation.

"Everything alright?" he asked. He regarded you with a soft expression. His lips curled slightly at getting to be inside you, but he regretted the pain he was causing you.

You nodded, keeping your mouth firmly shut. No more noises would be coming from you. Instead, you watched his stomach flex as he rolled his hips.

"Genji?" you tried to ask, but it came as a plead. You slapped both your hands over your mouth.

"Yes?" he asked.

It annoyed you that he sounded normal, and you were already beginning to fall apart. Your thighs and feet flexed on their own. You didn't know what was happening to your body, but it felt so damned good. The feeling promised more, if you only you would ask for it.

"Faster?"

"Already? Alright. You asked for it," Genji said.

You sense smugness underneath his words, and it stoked the fire in your lower belly hotter, to your chagrin. His fingers tightened on your thighs, dragging you closer and opening your legs wider as a side effect. Your bodies slapped together loudly now. The lewd squish of his length dragging in and out of you, covered in your thick slick almost made you demand he stop in case someone else heard. But you wanted more.

You finally gave in and took your hands from your mouth. You dug your head back into the pillow and pinching the fabric with your fingers, anchoring yourself to the bed. Genji was breathing heavily, showing the effects of being inside you. His eyes kept threatening to roll up and back, but he blinked it away, trying to keep his gaze on you. You panted with him. The longer he fucked you, the better it felt, and you wanted to see the end.

The prince smirked to himself and let go of your thighs. He placed a palm on your quivering stomach and applied the fingers of the other hand to your nub. Something you considered no one's territory but your own, which you used to relieve that annoying, lustful ache when no one was watching. With practiced movements, he played your sensitive flesh like a talented musician played a string instrument. He made you sing out your end with a whine.

You tasted heaven, and your cunt milked his cock. You had whined into the room, a pathetic, embarrassing sound you didn't want anyone to hear.

"Too tight-!" Genji choked out, flooding your insides with his royal seed.

You panted a few times, rolling your head against the pillow. He pulled out gently, leaving soreness in his wake. Then you sat up to grab his nose and yanked him down.

"How you know how to do that?"

You let go, and Genji was shocked for a second. Then his face creased into laughter right in your face. You tolerated it well. He was cute while he laughed, you thought. Then he fell to one hand next to your head and kissed you. Maybe it was the afterglow of what you just did, but you relaxed into the kiss quickly. You held his face, and then your fingers wandered behind his head to get lost in his hair.

You felt a pang between your legs and tightened your hands into fists, pulling his hair.

"No," you growled a warning.

Genji whined and took his erection from between your legs. He tried to sneakily start round two.

"You tell me before you do that first."

"You are right," he conceded sadly. He got up and left the bed. "I will just...go over here. And take care of myself. On my own."

"Fine," you said, without any bite to your reply.

He sat in a chair close to the bed, sprawled comfortably on it, and stroked the shaft of his cock. Your face darkened at your white slick that coated it. He seemed to enjoy how messy his cock was, spreading it up and down with a loose fist.

Genji had a much softer and much bigger bed than yours. You intended to enjoy this, wiggling under the blankets and rolling onto your side to get some sleep. There was still some soreness between your legs, but you hoped it would be gone by the time you woke up. He sighed from where he was, because he could no longer see your body. You lifted an arm to wave at him dismissively. He tutted in amusement. Then you fell into a restful sleep.

You woke still covered in sweat. You moved to throw the blankets off and discovered why you had overheated. You were being held tightly in Prince Genji's clutches, as if he were afraid you would run away.

Your movement woke Genji up, and he exhaled sleepily onto your neck, pulling you in tighter.

"How do you like being the tiger's treasure?" he mumbled sleepily.

You groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like badasses, but being able to be vulnerable takes strength, as well. That's why I wrote it this way.


	4. The End

Your shiftmate whistled when you admitted the news.

"When I said get yourself a lover, I didn't realize you would go out and bag yourself a prince."

You smiled to yourself, immensely pleased.

"I was gonna offer to buy you a drink to celebrate, but I think you should just hop in his bed again. See what else you can get," he added, elbowing you excitedly.

"Fuck you," you laughed. You shoved him, but you also made the immediate decision to go to the palace that night.

As time went on, the sex got better. Genji learned how to please you better (which always included liberal use of his fangs), and you returned the favour. But that got you to thinking, if he was sleeping with you, there was nothing stopping him from doing the same with others.

You breathed deep and slow, staring hard at him. You asked him one night if there were others. Genji denied it.

"And even if there were others, truth be told, you have worn me out," he said, regarding you wearily and resting his cheek in his hand.

You jogged across the room and jumped in his lap, where he sat on his recliner.

"Then just sit there. You don't have to do anything," you said, grinding down onto his crotch.

"Whatever you wish."

You pulled his cock out, to his protest of, "Be more gentle!" The two of you spent the night rubbing and grinding and rolling your hips against each other, his cock sliding inside you with quick, shallow movements. Genji thrust up into you when your muscles refused to obey you anymore. Then you went to sleep in his spacious bed.

A hand touched your shoulder, and you groaned grumpily.

"Please do not be angry," Genji pleaded softly. He pulled the blankets from your body, earning him a growl from you. He gently slipped his hands under your body. "I should have done this before, but I was making decisions with my dick." He lifted, hugging your sleepy self to his chest. "Come on."

" _You're_ a dick," you accused.

"Yes, yes. Just come on."

You welcomed the hot water he eased you into after being rudely ripped from the bed. You blinked away the sleepiness. Steam and a medicinal, but not strongly so, scent wafted upwards from the water. Tiny, fresh herb leaves floated in the water. You whirled your hand in the water, making the herbs dance around in the miniature currents. You gave Genji no snark this time, just smiled at him with genuine gratitude.

"Enjoy," Genji urged you, "And clean yourself."

A knock at the nearby door made you both look towards it. Genji got up from kneeling next to the tub to answer it. Two slender hands appeared with folded linens resting on them. Genji opened the door further to take them from the young woman standing there.

"The extra towels, Your Highness," she said with a bow, politely averting her eyes from you. You wouldn't have cared if she saw you. You had changed and bathed yourself many times at the barracks in front of your fellow guardsmen. This wasn't much different.

"Thank you, Miho."

The girl called Miho was apparently not the only person at the door, because two pairs of heavily-makeuped eyes stared at you from behind the maid.

"The latest conquest," you heard one of them hiss, rudely feigning a whisper, before Genji shoved the door closed behind Miho. They continued to speak loudly out in the hallway.

"Too much muscle to be a woman."

"Too many breasts to be a man."

"What a freak!" exclaimed one, and then they both giggled.

You couldn't believe your ears. They were right outside the door. You glanced at Genji with eyebrows knotted together in unimpressed disbelief. They insulted your body, with its curves and muscle from all your training. Your body was a living, walking example of your hard work. Resentment and an urge to punch someone starting tensing your muscles.

Genji opened the door again and strode out with his royal chin held high. Judging by the stiffness of his body, they were in for it.

"Go circle someone else and peck at them, you vultures," rang out Prince Genji's authoritative, raised voice. Your eyebrows shot up. He had never used that tone with you.

"Yes, Your Highness," the women answered stiffly. You heard nothing more, so they must have left.

You could have found Genji's use of his authority over the gossiping women amusing, but you didn't. Instead, you wondered how awful it must be to live in a place with people like that in it. The downward-sloped, defeated lines of Genji's shoulders confirmed what you thought. It gave you an idea. An adventurous one, but ever since you met Genji, you had been doing adventurous things.

He came back to kneel again next to the tub. He rested his hand against the back of your neck, staring at your mouth instead of into your eyes.

"What's wrong, Tiger?" you asked, raising your chin. 

He smiled sadly at the nickname.

"My problem is now yours since they know you are here with me. The gossip will make its way through the palace by the end of the day," he explained. You shrugged. You were an adult and could handle yourself. The prince put his hand on the edge of the tub. "May I join you?"

You nodded. Genji peeled his clothes off quickly and let them drop to the floor. You got yourself a nice eyeful of naked man before he stepped into the water with you. You especially noted his semi-erection. He sunk down into the water to sit next to you.

He followed your gaze to his lap. He smirked but told you to ignore it.

"You know I could have you transferred to the palace, so we could see each other more often. But...everyone would guess correctly that I had a hand in your transfer."

That got your attention, because you had been wishing for that earlier. Genji watched you, waiting for you to say something. His mouth was slack, and his eyes lacked a confident glint; maybe he waited for you to rebuff his offer.

Which you did. "No."

Genji was all set to respect your decision. "If that is-"

"Wait," you said, stopping him with a hand held high. "I have a better idea. Let me explain."

"Very well," he said.

"But first," you said, "tell me the story again about the monastary."

You snuggled in close to him, pressing your naked side against you. The warmth from his body and the water combined was so cozy. You did your best to appear coy, and it seemed to work. Genji regarded you like he knew you were up to something, but you just stared at him with expectant wide eyes. And he couldn't resist stroking his own ego by telling you about his heroic adventures.

"Very well," he said, slipping an arm around your waist under the water. "The one about the monks in the monastary."

Genji told you of how he climbed a mountain to find a cloister of monks. They studied a religion unique to only them. They were a kind and patient people, and as such, a village of followers had settled below the monastary on the mountain to learn from them. The inner sanctum held valuable religious artifacts of great importance to the monks. All of which, except one, were pacifists. They refused to fight under any circumstances (you always scoffed at this point in the story, being someone who had learned to defend yourself a young age). Genji himself learned what he could from these people and left. After he left, he learned that a neighbouring group of bandits were planning to ransack the village and loot the monastary. Knowing only one monk stood between the bandits and the kind people, Genji decided to go back and fight alongside the single monk. It was difficult and exhausting, but Prince Genji and the monk, Tekhartha Zenyatta, held off the bandits until a blizzard picked up, and they retreated. And that was how the prince received most of his scars.

"You have heard this story." Genji pointed out. He watched you again after the story was done, but his expression held less disappointment.

"That's because I have a wild idea. I spent a lot of time thinking about the kind of man you are, and it occurred to me then." You kept your gaze centered on his face to watch for any changes in expression. "Why don't we go there and live in the village?" Genji's lips parted, and his black eyebrows came down. You had his full attention. "You must care for those people if you went back to defend them with your life. You don't seem to care much about the people, here, in the palace."

The arm around your waist squeezed you closer. Genji implored you with his eyes.

"You are ignorant of the dangers outside the city. I almost died in my story, if my friend Zenyatta had not been at my side."

"I'll have _you_ at my side," you said, nodding at him. "You can teach me what you know."

You saw Genji's mind working behind his eyes.

"Zenyatta _would_ like you...You are a rational person..." He blinked as if realizing something. His lips widened across his face in a grin, showing his long canines. "And I look forward to making a good lover of you yet."

"Whatever," you scoffed and splashed water at him, a few leaves sticking to his chest. He grinned and surged forward to kiss you to seal the deal on that matter, then he took a moment.

"I just," Genji began, but he stopped, blushing. You suspected he wasn't used to having a red face in front of others, and you took a little perverse pleasure in that. Then he smiled at you with shining eyes, the way he did only at you. He took your face in his hands and looked into your eyes to make you heard his next words. "You continue to amaze me, you know this?"

"Thank you," you murmured.

Genji gently wiped his thumbs across the blush forming on your cheeks. "Of course." He smiled wide enough that his fanged peeked out. Then gave you a lingering kiss, expressing his amazement and gratitude with his lips and tongue.


End file.
